Was wäre wenn
by June22
Summary: Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht hätte? Was wenn ihn sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte? Rating T to be safe
1. Wirklich

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

* * *

_Was wäre wenn..._

1 - Wirklich

Das Waisenhaus, in dem der sechsjährige Tom Marvolo Riddle lebte war nicht wirklich das beste Beispiel für das britische Fürsorgesystem. Zwar war das Gebäude in einem guten Zustand. Und die Zöglinge erhielten an Kleidung und Nahrung benötigten. Für das England der Nachkriegszeit, so kurz nach dem Sieg über Deutschland, war das eigentlich mehr als zufrieden stellend. Aber es mangelte an Erziehern und die, die sie hatten waren nicht zweite sondern dritte Klasse. Zudem gab es einen hohen Anteil an ehemaligen Straßenjungs, die ihre Lebensart mit ins Heim gebracht hatten. Das führte zu Unterdrückung und Ausbeutung der schwächeren und jüngeren Kinder und zu Respektlosigkeit gegenüber den Erwachsenen. Letztes wiederum führte zu Strafmaßnahmen gegen die ganze Gruppe, in dem falschen Glauben, auf diese Weise auf jeden Fall die Schuldigen zu bestrafen und gleichzeitig eine Abschreckung für die anderen zu geben.

Ja, man konnte sagen, dass Tom Marvolo Riddle ein sehr unglücklicher kleiner Junge war.

Er wusste es nur nicht. An seine Eltern konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Die ersten zwei Jahre war er im Krankenhaus auf der Kinderstation gewesen und dann erst war er in das Waisenhaus gekommen. Er kannte nichts anderes. Er hatte sein Innerstes versteckt, wich den größeren Kindern aus, wenn es ging und lernte in der Schule einfach so viel wie möglich. Das lenkte ab und gab ihm gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass er mehr war als nur ein _kleiner Rotzbengel, _ein _unnützer Waisenjunge _oder ein_ Freak. _

Die einzigen Tage an denen sich alle so gut wie möglich benahmen waren die, an denen jemand zu Besuch kam. Sie wussten, jedes Paar, das zu ihrer Tür hineinkam waren potentielle Eltern. Und auch wenn den Älteren klar war, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie ausgesucht worden, so hielten sie sich doch wenigstens dann an die Regeln. Wie sagt man? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Leider hielte dieses gute Benehmen nur so lange an, bis die das glückliche Paar mit seinem neuen Sohn wieder verschwunden war. Dann ging alles von vorne los.

Das letzte Mal hatte Tom den Besuchstag als besonders enttäuschend empfunden. Er hatte schon geglaubt, es geschafft zu haben. Die Frau hatte ihn haben wollen. Doch ihr Mann hatte sich anders entschieden und sie somit überstimmt. Sie hatten Justin mitgenommen, einen Vierjährigen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Tom verstand, wieso die älteren Kinder es als ‚Fleischbeschauung' bezeichneten. So wie das Ehepaar über ihn und Justin geredet hatten, hätten sie genauso gut auf dem Markt darüber streiten können, welche Schweinekeule saftiger war.

Heute war das nächste Pärchen gekommen. Hinter ihnen kam ein Jugendlicher herein, von dem er annahm, dass er wohl ihr Sohn war.

Die Kinder standen aufgereiht in ihren besten Kleidern vor ihren Betten. Der Leiter des Waisenhauses ging mit der Familie an ihnen vorbei und erläuterte ab und zu, was für Schwächen sie hatten oder welchen Hintergrund. Der eine oder andere Junge hob seine Augenbrauen, zu dem was er sagte. Jedes Mal das Gleiche. Die Hälfte von dem, was er sagte war Schwachsinn. Tom hielt die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und tat so, als wären sie alle nicht da. Es war eine Technik, die er sich von anderen Kindern abgeschaut hatte. Wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte und vorgab, sie wären nicht da, dann konnten sie ihn auch nicht sehen und keiner konnte ihm wieder wehtun. Warum sollte er auch hier sein? Sie würden ihn sowieso nicht nehmen.

... Niemand wollte ihn...

Als er schließlich doch wieder aufsah, hatte das Paar tatsächlich einen der Dreihjährigen ausgesucht. Große Überraschung. Der Leiter führte sie nach einem kurzen Wort zu dem Jugendlichen hinaus. Dieser blieb zurück und ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Kinder schweifen.

Wieso war er noch da?

Die Kinder sahen einander unsicher an. War es das? Konnten sie aus der Reihe austreten?

Tom sah den Jungen unbehaglich an und zuckte zurück, als dessen Blick auf ihm zu ruhen kam. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür. Tom folgte ihm hinaus.

Der Junge schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ging auf ein Knie, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. „Hi."

„Hallo", antwortete Tom. Er war verwirrt.

Der andere lächelte und streckte die Hand aus. „Mein Name ist Harry. – Wie heißt du?"

„Tom." Als er keine Anstalten machte, die Hand zu ergreifen, zog Harry sie zurück. Er sah nicht besonders enttäuscht aus, fragte nur: „Ziemlich blöd, die Angelegenheit da drin, was?"

Er wusste nicht genau, was der andere mit der Angelegenheit meinte, aber er nickte.

Harry lächelte und schien plötzlich nervös. „Ähm, keine Ahnung, wie man so was richtig macht, aber würdest du vielleicht gerne mit mir kommen?"

Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an. „W- was?"

„Würdest du gerne bei mir leben, dich von mir zur Schule bringen und zum Geburtstag beschenken lassen?"

Das große Wort, über das seine Zunge manchmal noch stolperte, geisterte in Toms Kopf herum. _Adoption._

Er wurde aufgeregt. Jemand wollte ihn. Dieser Junge wollte ihn mitnehmen. – Aber war er nicht genau das? Ein Junge? Und das Paar, waren das nicht seine Eltern? Die hatten doch sich doch schon entschieden... War das wieder nur eine Enttäuschung?

Der Junge nahm vorsichtig Toms kleine Hände in seine. „Ich meine es, wie eich es sage, Tom. Keine Hintergedanken. Ehrenwort."

Tom nickte automatisch und fragte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Wie alt bist du?"

Harry lächelte. „Vierundzwanzig."

„Oh." - So alt sah er gar nicht aus. Nunja, _alt_ mit den Augen eines Sechsjährigen eben. Die nächste Frage war wichtiger: „Warum ich?"

Sein 24jähriger möglicher Retter aus dem Waisenhaus drückte noch einmal seine Hände und ließ sie dann los. „Warum _nicht du_, Tom? Warum nicht?"

Tom schluckte. Er war sechs und nicht blöd. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm ausgewichen war. Aber seine Frage war auch fair. Sollte er ihm sagen, warum nicht? Er straffte seine kleinen Schultern und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich... ich bin..."

„Tom?", unterbrach Harry ihn sanft. „Du bist anders, als die anderen Kinder hier. Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

Er nickte. So, das war's. Jetzt würde er ihn nicht mehr wollen. Sein Blick ging wie vorhin zu Boden. Als Harry nichts sagte, wurde Tom unruhig. Zögernd sah er wieder auf und... Harry lächelte. „Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

Er sah ihn nur unsicher an. Worauf wollte Harry hinaus?

„Ich bin auch anders", sagte sein Gegenüber und das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

„Wirklich", fragte Tom, seine Stimme nur ein verwundertes Flüstern.

„Wirklich", flüsterte Harry zurück.

* * *

Note: Halli Hallo! Das hier ist ein kleiner Plotbunny, der mich angesprungen hat. Will jemand wissen, wie es weitergeht?

Desweiteren... traurig aber nicht zu ändern... ‚Claire Trent' ist bis auf weiteres On Hold. Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall beenden! Ich mag CT und weiß auch so ziemlich, wie es weitergeht. Nur erstmal will ich HsD und SC weiterschreiben. Und bei CT ist das Feedback einfach nicht so groß, wie bei den anderen Geschichten. Also... dauert es eben noch etwas, bis es damit weitergeht...

Und normalerweise kommt an dieser Stelle: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Aber da ich ja nicht weiß, ob ihr das wollt, heißt es erstmal:

Tschüß!

June22


	2. 2004

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

* * *

_Was wäre wen..._

2 – 2004

Es war Februar 2004 und die Welt der Zauberei und Magie befand sich seit Tagen im Freudentaumel.

Sieg!

Voldemort war besiegt worden. Und obwohl die Verluste der letzten Jahre höher gewesen waren als alles, was sie jemals gedacht hatten, so waren die Überlebenden doch erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.

Und sie zogen die Siegesfeiern so lange wie möglich hin, denn sobald sie vorbei waren würden sie etwas anderes tun. Dann würden ihre Gedanken sie automatisch wieder zu ihren Lieben, Freunden und Verwandten ziehen, die nicht mehr da waren, um zu feiern.

o

Vom Orden des Phönix waren vier Leute übrig geblieben. George, Tonks, Remus und Harry. Die ersten drei hatten St.Mungos seit einer Woche nicht verlassen. Sie saßen abwechselnd an Harrys Bett, aßen, kauften und lasen die aktuellen Daily Prophets.

Letztlich war es so gekommen, wie die Prophezeiung es vorhergesagt hatte. Harry gegen Voldemort. Und obwohl Harry durch die Wochen seiner Gefangenschaft geschwächt gewesen war, hatte er den Dunklen Lord vernichtet. Nichts war mehr übrig geblieben, nur sein Zauberstab war zu Boden gefallen, um drei Tage später öffentlich zerbrochen zu werden. Harry war dann zusammengebrochen und erst am heutigen Tag aufgewacht. Er ließ sich berichten, was geschehen war und lachte und weinte dann gleichzeitig. Geschafft. Er hatte sein Schicksal erfüllt. Sie waren frei. – Nur eben um ein paar Tausend Leben ärmer...

o

Eine weitere Woche später wurde Harry entlassen. Er gab Interviews für den Daily Prophet, besuchte das Ministerium, um seine Sichtweise des Sieges über Voldemort zu Protokoll zu geben und akzeptierte dann einen Ehrenplatz im Wizengamot.

Danach kehrte er der Welt der Magie für zwei Monate den Rücken. Er musste einfach raus, etwas anderes sehen, nachdenken und trauern. Remus wurde sein treuer Begleiter und ein angenehmer Mitbewohner.

o

Es war Juni als Harry schließlich ins Ministerium gerufen wurde. Er hatte gezögert hinzugehen, kam dann aber doch. Er meldete sich unten an und wurde dann in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschickt. Dort erwarteten ihn Francis Dutchmore, der Minister für Magie, sein Stellvertreter und ein Vertreter der Unspeakables.

„Minsiter Dutchmore", grüßte er und nickte den anderen zu. „Wieso bin ich hier?"

Der Minister bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihnen zu setzen und räusperte sich, bevor er begann. „Mr.Potter, wir haben in den letzten Monaten so weit wie möglich alles getan, um unsere Welt wieder aufzubauen. Aber wie es scheint hat Sie-wissen-schon-wer selbst jetzt noch Macht über uns."

In Harrys Magengrube verwandelte sich sein Frühstück in einen Eisklumpen. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, zum einen haben die Flüchtlingswellen, die sich von Großbritannien nach Amerika ergossen erst letzte Woche aufgehört. Wissen Sie, wie viele Zauberer in den letzten 7 Jahren diese Insel verlassen haben? – Es waren 3476. Dazu kommen die Opfer des Krieges und diejenigen, die lebenslänglich an St.Mungos gebunden sein werden. Insgesamt haben wir über 10 000 Zauberer und Zauberinnen verloren."

Harry erkannte sofort das Problem. Jede Gesellschaft brauchte genügend Menschen, um sich selbst zu reproduzieren und um Wirtschaft, Kultur und Staatswesen aufrechtzuerhalten. Besonders wichtig war das Wohl nach Jahrzehnten von Krieg und Terror. „Wie viele sind wir noch?"

„Etwas mehr als 2000."

„Aber wie Sie das öffentliche Leben aufrechterhalten?"

„Gar nicht, Mr.Potter. Zumindest bald wird die Öffentlichkeit unsere Ausflüchte nicht mehr länger hinnehmen. Es hat eine extreme Landflucht eingesetzt. Ein Großteil der Zaubererfamilien ist in London und Hogsmeade zusammengekommen. Viele andere Städte in Großbritannien haben nun so gut wie gar keine Population von Zauberern mehr. Wir haben Kontakt zu vielen Flüchtlinge aufgenommen. Aber die meisten sind recht zufrieden mit ihrem neuen Leben in den Staaten und werden nicht zurückkommen. – Kurz gesagt, wir werden nicht bestehen können. Viele derjenigen, die noch hier sind, sind schon über 50 Jahre alt. In Zaubererjahren mag das zwar noch recht jung sein. Trotzdem sind es ihre Kinder und deren Kinder sind, die ausgewandert sind. Die Sterberate wird die der Geburtsrate übertreffen und nach unseren Berechnungen wird sich das auch nicht ändern."

„Und was... was werden Sie tun? - Was ist der Plan?"

„Deswegen Sind Sie hier, Mr.Potter. – Sie wissen, dass Zeitreisen verboten sind?"

Harry nickte. Das wusste jeder.

Der Minister lächelte ohne Freude. „Nun ja, das stimmt. Aber eben nur eingeschränkt. Es gibt Fälle in denen es vom Ministerium für Magie autorisierte Zeitreisen gegeben hat."

„Was?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört, Mr.Potter. - Es gibt ein Protokoll für diese Fälle. Der Zeitreisende kann dann in der Vergangenheit das Ministerium kontaktieren und wird jegliche Hilfe bekommen, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen."

„Aber... wie lange machen Sie das schon? Und wie soll das funktionieren? Die Zeitumdreher sind nur für wenige Stunden gut."

„Das ist korrekt. Allerdings gibt es hier in der Mysteriumsabteilung ein Artefakt, das Reisen in die Vergangenheit ermöglicht. Und Sie haben es auch schon gesehen, Mr.Potter." Ducthmore rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, ganz entgegengesetzt zu seinem normalen Gehabe. „Wenn Sie sich erinnern, was mit Ihrem Patenonkel hier unten geschehen ist", fragte er dann zögernd.

Harry brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was der Minister sagte. „WAS? Sie schicken Leute _da durch_?"

Der Unspeakable übernahm an dieser Stelle. „Ja, Mr.Potter. Und ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass mit der richten Einstellung des Schleiers die Reise sicher ist."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Nun, die letzte autorisierte Reise fand vor 200 Jahren statt. Aber da wir dafür verantwortlich sind, dass der Schleier funktioniert, testen wir ihn jedes Jahr mit Gegenständen und Kleintieren, die wir 5 Minuten in die Vergangenheit schicken."

„Die müssten dann ankommen, bevor sie sie hindurchschicken, richtig?"

„Exakt."

„Okay... also sie wollen unsere Gesellschaft retten, indem Sie einer Zeitreise zustimmen, Minister. Und weiter?"

„Wir haben einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es am besten wäre die ganze Sie-wissen-schon-wer-Geschichte zu beenden, bevor sie überhaupt anfängt."

„Eine Mordmission?" Verachtung sprach aus Harrys Gesicht. Bei so was würde er auf keinen Fall mitmachen.

„Sie missverstehen mich, Mr.Potter. Obwohl Sie-wiss-... V-Voldemort in unserer Zeitlinie zu einem Dunklen Lord herangewachsen ist, wäre es nicht möglich, dass er sich durch eine Änderung seiner Lebensumstände zu einem Zauber wie... sagen wir mal Albus Dumbledore entwickelt?"

„... Oh... ein... interessanter Gedanke. Wo komme ich ins Spiel?"

„Es ist ganz einfach. Wir wissen nicht genug über ihn. Dumbledore kannte als einziger seinen Hintergrund und seit Hogwarts mit all seinen Akten zerstört wurde, wissen wir nicht einmal, wo er aufwuchs."

„Sie wollen also Informationen über Tom Riddles Herkunft und Kindheit", stellte Harry fest.

„_Das_ ist es auch noch nicht ganz, Mr.Potter. Wir wollen, dass _Sie_ unserer Zeitreisender sind."

Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Gespräch rief er entgeistert: „WAS? – Sie wollen tatsächlich _mich_ in die Vergangenheit schicken, damit ich mich um den jungen Tom Riddle kümmere? Dieser Verrückte hat meine Eltern und meine Freunde umgebracht. Ich bin bestimmt nicht der Richtige für den Job, um aus ihm eine Art zweiten Dumbledore zu machen."

Dutchmore schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Sie sind _genau _der Richtige, Mr.Potter. Nicht nur haben Sie alle wichtigen Informationen, sondern Sie sind auch der einzige, der ihn gut genug persönlich kennt. Und... er wird nicht Voldemort sein. Sondern ein kleiner unschuldiger Junge. Es sollte Ihnen möglich sein, ihn von dem Tom Riddle, den Sie kennen zu unterscheiden."

Harry sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Trotzdem lehnte er nicht sofort ab.

„Lassen Sie mich darüber nachdenken."

o

Harry erzählte Remus erst am nächsten Morgen davon. Der war gar nicht entgeistert, sondern nur kurz überrascht und dann nachdenklich.

„Was hast du?"

Remus lächelte traurig. „Die Idee ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, Harry."

„Remus, du weißt, was das heißt: Wenn ich es mache und Erfolg habe, dann sehe ich dich nie wieder. Genauso wie Tonks und George und jeden, den ich hier kenne."

„Ja, ich weiß das. Aber du weißt auch, dass du Dumbledore dort haben wirst. Und du wirst eine Welt schaffen, in der Harry Potter eine Familie hat. In der Sirius frei sein kann... ich werde mein Rudel haben."

Er wusste natürlich, dass sein Mentor Recht hatte. Trotzdem schrie es in ihm immer: _Aber was ist mit MIR? _Wann war es genug für Harry? Wann hatte er genug geopfert und genug gekämpft?

o

oo

ooo

oo

o

Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage bis Harry sich halbwegs damit abgefunden hatte. Es ging einfach gegen alle seine Vorstellungen. Womit hatten sie das Recht die Geschichte der Welt zurückzudrehen, nur weil es auf ihrer kleinen Insel schlecht lief?

Und Harry selbst würde jeden Anker in seinem Leben verlieren.

Allein in der Vergangenheit...

... wo es seine Aufgabe sein würde sich um Tom Riddle zu kümmern.

Irre, oder?

Einfach nicht... zu begreifen... - Oh ja, Harry war sich sicher, dass irgendjemand da oben gerade einen guten Lacher hatte.

Doch er wusste, dass er, wenn er die Aufgabe annahm, sein Bestes tun würde – für Tom.

Und gerade bei diesem Gedanken – Tom die Kindheit zu geben, die er wegen ihm nie selbst hatte haben können... dabei wurde ihm schlecht.

Aber:

Remus hatte Recht.

Genauso wie der Minister.

Der Harry Potter, der also schließlich bei Minister Dutchmore im Büro stand, war schweren Herzen – aber entschlossen.

„Ich mache es", sagte er.

Und der Minister nickte dem für die Lage gebührenden Ernst.

ooo

oo

o

Note: Tadaaa:-)

Ihr habt mich glücklich gemacht, wisst ihr das? Tolles Feedback! Danke schön!

Jetzt haben wir also mal kurz Einblick genommen, wie es dazu kam, dass Harry in der Vergangenheit ist... übrigens, das erste Kapitel war ja mehr aus Toms Perspektive und dieses jetzt aus Harrys. Eigentlich finde ich Toms Perspektive richtig interessant aber beim Weiterschreiben (Ja, ich sitze tatsächlich schon am nächsten Kapitel! Man glaub es kaum!) ist mir aufgefallen, wie schwer es ist, das beizubehalten, also immer pro Kapitel nur einen Blickpunkt einzunehmen. Ich denke, ich werde dann wieder zu meiner üblichen Schreibweise zurückkehren und es abwechselnd innerhalb der Kapitel machen...

Tja... also schreibt mir bitte weiter, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet!

Und wer kann mir sagen, wie die Unspakables in Deutsch heißen? Zuerst hatte ich auch die ganze Zeit Veil anstatt Schleier stehen. Aber ich war heute nochmal im Buchladen und hab mal HP5 in die Hand genommen... nur die Unspeakables sind mir eben nicht untergekommen!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	3. 1946

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

Note: zu Cassiopeia: Ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen! Wer sagt mir, wo ich dieses Passwort geklaut habe?

* * *

_Was wäre wen..._

3 – 1946

Als der junge Mann durch den Schleier fiel, wurden 2 Alarme ausgelöst. Die Folge davon war, dass nicht eine Minute später drei Unsägliche und der Minister für Magie höchstpersönlich zur Stell waren.

Harry blieb erst einmal liegen, in der Hoffnung, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, gerade einen Marathon gelaufen zu sein. Mit den sich nähernden Schritten setzte er sich auf.

„Passwort", wurde er gefragt. Es war die erste vieler Prozeduren, um zu sehen, ob seine Geschichte der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber Harry war vorbereitet worden. Kein Problem also für ihn. „Cassiopeia."

* * *

Drei Wochen später. Er kniete vor dem sechsjährigen Tom Marvolo Riddle und beobachtete, wie er seine Entscheidung traf. Er sah, wie Hoffnung, Misstrauen, Verlangen, Zufriedenheit und Angst sich auf dem jungen Gesicht abwechselten. Wahrscheinlich war nicht zu erwarten, dass Voldemort in dem Alter schon alle Slytherin-Eigenschaften zeigte. Harry war froh darüber.

„Mr.Evans?"

Tom und Harry wandten sich um. Der Leiter des Heims stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da. „Haben Sie sich entschieden?"

Harry sah Tom an. „Was sagst du?"

Tom war beeindruckt. Die Entscheidung lag also wirklich bei ihm, Harry hatte es nicht nur so gesagt. Er nickte.

Harry lächelte und wandte sich wieder um. „Sie werden heute Abend ein weiteres freies Bett haben."

* * *

„Wo wohnst du", fragte Tom, nachdem Harry alle Formalitäten erfüllt hatte und sie das Waisenhaus verließen. Er sah sich nicht um.

„_Wir_ wohnen in der Nähe vom Hyde-Park."

Tom antwortete nicht, war die nächsten 10 Minuten völlig still. Innerlich schimpfte er mit sich. Er wusste _gar nichts_ von seinem neuen ‚Vormund', wie der Leiter des Waisenhauses Harry genannt hatte. Wieso war er mit ihm gegangen? Auch wenn er sich, solange er sich erinnern konnte gewünscht hatte, dass ihn jemand von dort fortholte und ihm ein zu Hause gab, so war es doch erschreckend. Es machte ihm Angst. – Und er wusste, dass keiner ihn wollte... er war ein Freak. Das hatte er die beiden vergangenen Jahre oft genug gehört.

Harry hielt an, ging vor ihm wieder auf die Knie. Die Leute, die vorbeigingen sahen sich nach ihnen um. „Tom?"

„Ja?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Tom konnte nicht alles ausdrücken, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, wollte Harry aber auch nicht belügen. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Harry stand wieder auf, legte ihm kurz die Hände auf die Schultern. Tom nahm an, dass es wohl beruhigend sein sollte. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit solchen Gesten. „Wir reden zu Hause darüber."

Auf dem Rest des Weges war die Spannung aus der Luft, auch wenn sie beide immer noch ruhig nebeneinander hergingen.

Die Wohnung, die Harr 1946 bewohnte, war klein. Es waren zwei Räume. Einer war sein Wohn- und Schlafraum, mit eingebauter Küchenzeile. Das Bad teilte er sich mit der anderen Familie, die auf der Etage wohnte. Toms zukünftiges Zimmer ging von seinem ab. Harry hatte schon die Grundausstattung besorgt. Die restliche Gestaltung würde er seinem Schützling überlassen. Tom sah sich alles an und musste dann fragen, um sicherzugehen. „Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer?"

„Ja. Ich erwarte natürlich eine gewisse Ordnung, Tom. – Ansonsten... du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, egal, was es ist. Und wenn du mal allein sein möchtest, schließe einfach die Tür. In einem vernünftigen Rahmen werde ich das respektieren. Sollte deine Tür zu sein und ich muss mit dir reden, klopfe ich an, bevor ich reinkomme. Okay?"

Tom nickte. Das war sehr viel mehr Freiheit und Privatsphäre, als er jemald gehabt hatte. Natürlich war er einverstanden!

„Schön! Dann räumen wir mal deine Sachen ein, hm?" Harry öffnete den Schrank und Tom brachte seine Tasche herüber. Viel war nicht drin, doch sein... wie nannte er ihn denn nun? Auf jeden Fall kommentierte Harry es nicht, sondern fragte ihn nur, wo er alles hinhaben wollte. Tom gab automatisch die Ordnung wieder, die sie ihm im Waisenhaus eingetrichert hatten.

„Okay", sagte Harry schließlich. „Lass uns was essen."

Sie gingen in die Küche. Harry schaltete auf dem Weg das Radio ein und bedeutete Tom, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Dann machte er sich daran, ihnen ein paar Sandwichs zuzubereiten. „Also... was war das auf dem Weg hierher?"

Tom sah zu Boden und zuckte dann wieder mit den Schultern.

Harry versuchte es anders. „Und jetzt? Wenn ich dich jetzt wieder frage, könntest du mir antworten?"

Der Junge blickte wieder auf und sah Harry an Der 24jährige schien ernsthaft genug. Aber Tom wusste auch, dass er immer noch Fehler machte, wenn es um die Beurteilung anderer ging. Die Spiele der anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus kannte er. Das hier... war Neuland.

Harry schien irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht gefunden zu haben. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Tom nickte und murmelte etwas.

„Was war das?"

„Ich habe Angst", wiederholte Tom, ohne den Blick von Harry zu wenden.

Harry, der sah, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, erkannte, wie mutig Tom hier gerade war. Er gab seine Angst offen zu, obwohl er ihn noch nicht gut genug kannte, um sich sicher zu sein, dass Harry sich nicht über ihn lustig machen würde. Und er sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

Er legte das Sandwich, das er gerade fertig hatte auf den Teller. „Wovor, Tom?"

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. Wahrscheinlich waren die komplexen Gefühle, die mit dem Verlassen des Waisenhauses und der Akzeptanz dieser fremden Situation – und Harry selbst! – einhergingen, zu viel, als dass sie der 6ährige artikulieren konnte.

Harry lächelte freundlich. „Ich weiß, du wirst mir jetzt noch nicht glauben können, Tom. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich passe auf dich auf."

Tom nahm einen Bissen von dem Sandwich, das Harry ihm reichte und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Innerlich verspürte er das ungewohnte Gefühl, das Erleichterung war.

* * *

Die erste Nacht. Harry lag in seinem Bett und starrte auf das Ziffernblatt seines Weckers. Zeit. Das war alles, worum es ging. Und Harry hatte heute den ersten Schritt getan, um sie zu verändern. Um Tom Marvolo Riddle zu verändern.

Tom selbst war für Harry keine große Überraschung gewesen. Für einen sechsjährigen Jungen, der aus dem Waisenhaus kam und da alles andere als Liebe und Zuneigung erfahren hatte, benahm er sich beispielhaft. Aber immerhin waren da echte Gefühle gewesen. Und das war erleichternd für Harry. Tom versteckte noch nicht alles und er hasste die Menschen noch nicht so sehr, dass er nicht hoffte und fürchtete und glaubte.

Trotzdem... wie Harry da jetzt im Bett lag, nur eine dünne Wand entfernt von seinem einstigen Todfeind, da war es wieder eine Farce und wieder der Druck, von dem er sich nach Voldemorts Niederlage befreit gefühlt hatte. Es war alles wieder da. Einmal mehr hatten sie das Schicksal der Welt in seine Hände gelegt.

Und er war ganz allein, diesmal. Kein Ron, keine Hermione, kein Remus oder Sirius.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das hieß... _noch _kein Ron, Hermione, Remus und Sirius. Noch nicht.

Nur Tom.

Als klar war, dass Harry demnächst nicht einschlafen würde, stand er auf. Er ging ein paar Mal in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, öffnete dann die Tür zu Toms Zimmer und spähte hinein. Der Junge sah ihm mit großen Augen entgegen.

_Na, prima, Harry. Wie war das mit dem Anklopfen? _„Hey. Wieso schläfst du noch nicht?"

Wieder das Schulterzucken, mit dem Harry langsam vertraut wurde. „Möchtest du noch was trinken?"

Tom nickte.

Harry kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Glas Milch zurück. „Hier." Er reichte es seinem Schützling und sah zu, wie er es austrank. Als Tom fertig war, gab er das Glas an Harry zurück. Der stellte es aufs Fensterbrett und deckte den Jungen dann sorgfältig zu. „Denkst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

„Ja."

Kurz und einsilbig. Aber eine Antwort. „Schön. Wenn noch irgendwas ist, komm einfach rüber. Gute Nacht, Tom."

„'Nacht..."

Harry nahm das Glas vom Fensterbrett und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Hinter sich schloss er leise die Tür.

* * *

* * *

Note: Kurz und episodenhaft aber ein Schritt nach vorn. - Der Anfang des Kapitels ist also die Fortsetzung von Kapitel zwei; dann kommt der Schnitt zur Fortsetzung von Kapitel eins. Ich hoffe, das wurde deutlich.

Danke für eure vielen Reviews!

Marry Hiwatarie – Hier geht's weiter!

CabCola – Hi! Ich muss dir gar nicht Bescheid sagen, du hast doch meine Story sogar zu deinen Alerts hinzugefügt!

Andererseits: Fanfiction hat oft genug Ausfälle. Es wäre möglich, dass ihr mir alle mal eine e-mail schreibt und dann sage ich euch kollektiv Bescheid, wenn es das nächste Kapitel gibt. Müsst ihr mir nur sagen, wenn ihr das wollt :-)

Hallo Anna! Ja, zur Zeit da fluscht es irgendwie! Nur dass ich bei vielen Geschichten eben dann weniger update.

Little Lion – Hm, natürlich wird Harry irgendwann die Zeit seiner Eltern und auch seine eigene einholen. Aber für die Leute, die er in seiner eigenen Zeit kannte, wird er dann ein Fremder sein. Er kann natürlich versuchen, sie wieder kennenzulernen. Seine Beziehungen zu ihnen können jedoch nie wieder so sein, wie sie waren.

Und außerdem... verändert Harry ja jetzt die Geschichte. Wer weiß, was das für Auswirkungen auf alle haben wird?

Akisalo – Hi:-)

Balu – Es gibt schon ein paar Harry-adoptiert-Tom-Geschichten. Aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass meine auch für sich allein stehen kann. Insofern danke!

Steffi! Ja, also wenn Harry dann einmal in der Vergangenheit ist... dann könnte er auch schon ein bisschen was für sein Privatglück tun, oder? ;-) Mal sehen, was er alles verändert.

Schön weiterreviewn! Ihr macht das toll!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June

P.S.: An dieser Stelle eine Anmerkung zu Heart's Desire! Keine Angst, ich habs nicht vergessen. Ich drück mich nur gerade davor weiterzuschreiben, weil ich jetzt langsam alle meine Handlungsfäden und Ideen zusammenführen muss und das ganz schön kompliziert ist! Aber es geht auf jeden Fall weiter!


	4. Annäherung

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

* * *

4 – Annäherung

Die nächste Zeit war pure Eingewöhnung für Tom und Harry. Sie lernten zusammen zu leben, sich auf einander einzustellen und dazu noch ein wenig von der Persönlichkeit des anderen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Tom ihm jetzt schon mehr vertraute und er stellte fest, dass der Junge eigentlich ganz witzig war. Er war immer noch viel zu ruhig und ernsthaft für sein Alter, keine Frage. Auch spielte er nicht so wie andere – er lernte gerade erst, was freies Spiel war, unabhängig von einer Hierarchie von anderen Kindern, bei der er meist das kleinste Licht war. Unabhängig von dieser ruhigen Art jedoch sagte er manchmal Sachen, bei denen Harry nicht anders konnte als zu lachen. Es war eine Art Situationskomik, für die manche ein Talent hatten und andere nicht.

So verbrachten sie also viel Zeit im Hinterhof des Hauses oder im Park. Harry brachte Tom ein paar Kinderspiele bei, die man auch allein oder zu zweit spielen konnte und Tom machte (etwas widerstrebend zuerst) Kontakt mit Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft. Harry war sehr zufrieden. Operation ‚Tom lehren, dass nicht alle Muggle Monster sind' lief gut an.

Auch stellte er fest, dass es einfach war Tom gern zu haben. Es war einfach nett zu ihm zu sein. Minister Dutchmore und Remus hatten Recht gehabt. Tom und Voldemort waren zwei verschiedene Personen. Und noch war alles offen.

Heute waren Harry und Tom auf dem Weg zur Schule. Die Schulbehörde hatte Harry eine Woche vorher angeschrieben, so wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Freust du dich auf die Schule?"

„Schon", antwortete Tom.

„Aber", fragte Harry nach und hielt Tom seine Hand hin. Zu seiner Freude und Überraschung ergriff Tom sie diesmal.

„Werden da auch die Jungs aus dem Waisenhaus sein?"

„Nein. Die gehen alle auf eine andere Schule. Wir sind sozusagen einen Distrikt weiter." Sie hatten bisher noch nicht viel über das Heim gesprochen. Vielleicht wäre jetzt, wo Tom das Thema selbst angesprochen hatte die richtige Zeit? „Würdest du gern mit ihnen zur Schule gehen?"

Tom schüttelte still den Kopf. Würde er mit den anderen zur Schule gehen wüssten sofort alle, was für ein Freak er war. Und sie würden nicht aufhören, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Harry drückte seine Hand kurz. „Allerdings glaube ich, dass Jeffrey und Louise mit dir zur Schule gehen werden."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wirklich?"

Harry grinste. „Jap! Wie klingt das?"

„Toll!" Jeff und Louise waren ein Geschwisterpaar, dass sie im Park kennen gelernt hatten und mit denen Tom sich angefreundet hatte.

„Und da wären wir." Tom und Harry waren vor dem Schulgebäude angekommen. _Thompson Primary School_ – Die Grundschule hatte aufgrund der Kinderlandverschickung und der allgemeinen Landflucht während des Krieges so gut wie alle ihre Schüler verloren. Toms Jahrgang würde der erste seit der Wiedereröffnung sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Sekretariat begegneten sie ein paar anderen Familien. Die Eltern und Harry grüßten einander während die Kinder sich neugierig ansahen, bevor sie von ihren Müttern und Vätern weiter gezogen wurden. Im Sekretariat warteten sie, bis die Familie vor ihnen fertig war und wurden dann von der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin in ihr Büro gebeten.

„Mr.Evans, Tom. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Harry und Tom setzten sich ihr gegenüber. „Danke, Mrs.Jenkins."

„Tom soll also in zwei Wochen eingeschult werden", kommentierte Mrs.Jenkins nach einem Blick auf das Schreiben, das Harry vom Schulamt erhalten hatte. „Sie sind sein Adoptivvater, Mr.Evans? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie beide sich schon gut genug eingelebt haben, um diesen Schritt zu gehen?"

Harry warf Tom einen fragenden Blick zu. „Würdest du lieber noch ein Jahr warten, Tom?"

„Nein."

„Sehen Sie? Tom ist alt genug, Tom will es... alles andere findet sich."

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin machte sich eine Notiz. „Gut, gut. Das hier ist eine Liste der Sachen, die er benötigen wird. Schulbeginn ist der 28.August. Bringen Sie ihn am besten schon um 7 Uhr her. Meistens wollen sich die Erstklässler schon kennen lernen, bevor die Schule richtig losgeht."

„In Ordnung. Wie groß wird die Klasse sein, wissen Sie das schon?"

„Bis jetzt haben wir 22 Anmeldungen. Wir rechnen damit, dass es noch ein paar mehr werden, aber genau lässt es sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich noch nicht sagen. Durch die Rückverteilung der Kinder, die jetzt eingeschult werden, in unseren alten Schuldistrikt, wächst die Zahl immer noch."

Harry nickte. „Organisatorisch gesehen ist das sicher nicht einfach. – Möchtest du noch etwas fragen, Tom?"

„Kann ich mein Klassenzimmer sehen?"

Mrs.Jenkins nickte. „Natürlich. Schauen Sie sich ruhig noch etwas um, Mr.Evans. Toms Klassenzimmer ist eine Etage höher. Der Raum von Miss Levie."

Die beiden erhoben sich. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Mrs.Jenkins."

* * *

Und sie schauten sich noch um. Harry verglich es automatisch mit seinen eigenen Schulerfahrungen und Tom war einfach nur neugierig. Die Schule war innen kleiner, als sie von außen aussah. Insgesamt war Platz für 4 Klassenräume, eine Mensa, eine Bibliothek, das Lehrerzimmer und das Sekretariat. Großes Plus: Ein Schulhof mit Klettergerüst und 2 kleinen Toilettenhäusschen.

Harry, der immer versuchte Tom ein bisschen aus sich selbst herauszulocken, fragte: „Wie gefällts dir?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön... glaube ich. – Ich mag das Klettergerüst."

„Hach, Tom..." Der Junge sagte einfach nie, wenn er was wollte. „Wollen wir noch mal zurückgehen? Ich glaube kaum, dass Mrs.Jenkins etwas dagegen hätte."

Sein Schützling schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hm-hm."

„Warum nicht?"

„Macht allein keinen Spaß."

„Auch wieder wahr. Und wenn ich mitmache, bricht das ganze Ding wahrscheinlich zusammen", meinte Harry amüsiert. „Aber du wirst ja noch genug Gelegenheit haben, dort zu klettern."

„Hm."

* * *

Am Abend saßen die beiden mit gekreuzten Beinen auf Harrys Bett. Tom hatte schnell gemerkt, was Harrys Eigenheiten waren und eine war das Zeitungslesen. Für Harry war es Ausdruck seines Bedürfnisses sich an diese Zeit anzupassen. Er musste wissen, was in der Welt los war. Das wusste Tom natürlich nicht.

Als er und Harry anfingen, sich einander anzunähern, hatte Tom dann schließlich verstärkt seine Nähe gesucht. Er hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt, wann immer er ein Buch oder Zeitung las und sich still beschäftigt. Harry hatte diese Entwicklung innerlich staunend beobachtet und Tom schließlich angeboten, ihm vorzulesen. Er hatte sich ein paar nette Kinderbücher besorgt und Tom hatte eines ausgewählt. So verbrachten sie ihre Abende. Dieses Mal jedoch war Harry morgens nicht zum Lesen der Zeitung gekommen und ging am Abend ein paar der leichteren Artikel mit Tom durch. Inzwischen konnte der Junge schon einzelne Buchstaben richtig benennen und ein paar Wörter auch selbst schreiben. So wie Harry das sah würde Tom in der Schule keine Probleme haben. Nicht, dass er das nicht schon gewusst hätte. Wissen aus der Zukunft und so weiter... aber es war doch schön diese Entwicklung in einem Kind selbst zu verfolgen.

„Okay... wollen wir dein Buch weiterlesen?"

„Wir waren doch fertig damit."

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Richtig! – Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht noch eins anfangen könnten..."

„Morgen?"

„Warum nicht heute? Oder... du bist müde. Es ist spät und ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab..."

Tom nickte.

„Klar... also gut. Morgen. Machen wir dich bettfertig."

* * *

* * *

Note: Hallo zurück! Das Kapitel ist meiner Meinung nach... naja, es passiert erstmal nicht viel. Aber ich denke, sobald Tom von echter Zauberei erfährt, wird es wieder spannender! Also haltet durch:-)

Little Lion: Meinst du deshalb, dass Harry zu schnell auftaucht, weil er zustimmt die Sache zu machen und am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels gleich durch den Schleier kommt? Oder hättest du vorher einfach gern noch mehr über Tom oder die Zukunft erfahren? – Was auch zutrifft, ich denke mal, dass sowohl Zukunft und Vergangenheit im Laufe der Geschichte noch aufgedeckt werden. Das mit dem anderen Blickwinkel auf die Marauder ist natürlich wahr und wahrscheinlich die positive Kehrseite. Egal wie schwer es wird sie alle zu sehen und für sie nie _ihr_ Harry sein zu können, so wird er sie doch kennen lernen.. in ihrer Jugend, als sie alle noch glücklich waren und ohne den ganzen Ballast, den er in der Zukunft von verschiedenen Leuten auf die Schultern geladen bekommt.

Wegen dem Zusammenraufen... in dem Kapitel jetzt wird das hoffentlich deutlich. Trotzdem, mit den Geheimnissen, die Tom noch erfahren wird, wird sich Toms und Harrys Beziehung auf jeden Fall immer wieder wandeln.

Mahared, Cabcola, Momoko: voilà! Ein neues Kapitel :-) Danke für das Lob!

Hac.potter: Wir sind aber optimistisch! Ein oder mehr Kapitel pro Woche? Na mal schauen! Danke fürs reviewn!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

June22


	5. Der erste Schultag

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

* * *

5 – Der erste Schultag

Es war der 28.August. Und wie es üblich war an so wichtigen Tagen waren die beiden spät dran. Harry rannte, hatte Tom an der einen Hand und in der anderen seinen Schulranzen. „Komm schon, Tom!"

„Zu... – schnell!", stieß Tom hervor, während er sich bemühte mitzuhalten. Dann fiel er hin.

Harry blieb stehen; Tom sah vom Boden zu ihm auf, als erwartete er eine beissende Bemerkung. Harry seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und hob Tom auf. Dann rannte er weiter.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie es geschafft. Sie betraten das Schulgebäude und Harry setzte Tom ab. Der Junge murmelte ein „Danke".

Harry nickte. „Gehen wir." Sie gingen in den ersten Stock. Dort standen mehrere Frauen und redeten miteinander. Harry begrüßte sie kurz und ging mit Tom weiter. An der Tür zu seinem zukünftigen Klassenzimmer hielten sie an. Tom zog an seinem Hosenbein. Harry ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Irgendwie mochte Tom das an Harry. Anders als andere Erwachsene hatte er kein Problem mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu gehen. Anders als anderen Erwachsenen war Harry Toms Meinung wichtig. Auch wenn Tom Harry noch nicht gezeigt hatte, dass er das an Harry verstand und was ihm das bedeutete, so konnte er es doch inzwischen akzeptieren und nutzen. Und jedes Mal wenn Harry sich anders benahm als die, die Tom früher beleidigte und herumgeschubst hatten... war es wie das erste Mal. Ein wunderbares Gefühl. Jetzt jedoch fühlte Tom sich aus anderen Gründen gerade nicht wirklich wunderbar. „Sie sind alle schon drin", sagte er leise. „Ich bin der Letzte."

„Aber es ist nicht so, als würdest du keinen kennen. Siehst du da hinten? Jeff und Louise. Und sie winken dir!"

Tom folgte Harrys Blick. Und tatsächlich. Zwar waren seine beiden Freunde von anderen Kindern umgeben aber sie sahen zu ihm hinüber. Ein Teil der Furcht auch hier der Ausgestoßene zu sein, fiel von ihm ab. Harry stand auf und reichte ihm seinen Rucksack. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Mrs.Levie. Sie nahm ihren letzten Schüler in Empfang und bat ihn dann zu gehen. „In Ordnung, Tom?"

Tom nickte.

„Ich hole dich nachher ab. Viel Spaß!" Harry sah sich im Klassenraum und unter den Kindern noch ein letztes Mal um und ging dann nach draußen.

Die Mutter von Toms Freunden kam auf ihn zu. „Mr.Evans, guten Morgen!"

„Mrs.Smith! Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Oh, prima, mein Junge. Herrlich! Jetzt sind meine beiden Kleinen auch endlich in der Schule! Kommen Sie, ich muss Sie den anderen Müttern vorstellen!" Harry ließ sich mitschleifen und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden in Gesellschaft der Mütter von Toms Klassenkameraden. Sie gingen in ein nahe liegendes Café und frühstückten. Die Damen waren sofort angetan von dem freundlichen jungen Mann, der sich in seinem Alter eines Waisenkindes angenommen hatte. Nicht dass Harry das ausgeplaudert hätte, Mrs.Smith war so frei gewesen. Er hoffte, dass Tom das nichts ausmachte. Denn später würden sie sicher ihren Kindern erzählen, was sie von Tom wussten. Außerdem unterhielten sie sich natürlich über ihre Kinder und darüber, was dessen Väter machten. Harry erfuhr an dieser Stelle, dass drei andere Kinder aus Toms Klasse Halbwaisen waren. Einer der Männer war einer Krankheit erlegen, die anderen beiden waren Opfer des Krieges.

Am frühen Nachmittag kehrte die Damenrunde plus Harry in die _Thompson Primary_ zurück. Sie gingen gleich nach hinten und holten dort ihre Kinder vom Spielplatz. Mrs.Levie verabschiedete ihre Schüler einen nach dem anderen. Als sie Tom wegschickte fand Harry es schön zu sehen, dass er gleich zu ihm kam – zumindest bis er sein Gesicht sah. Tom lächelte und winkte auch noch einigen anderen Kindern zu, nahm dann aber von selbst Harrys Hand und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm auf. „Können wir _schnell_ gehen?"

„Klar. Komm, lass mich deinen Rucksack nehmen." Tom übergab ihn an Harry und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Sobald Harry ihre Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte ging Tom geradewegs in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Harry stand davor. Er hatte gesagt, er würde es respektieren, wenn Tom die Tür schloss. Er hatte gesagt, er würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. – Allerdings hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, auch genau das zu tun. Und es war schwer, weil er _sich sorgte_. Er machte sich Sorgen um Tom, gestand er sich ein.

Wer hätte das gedacht?

Um sich abzulenken und Tom Zeit zu geben räumte er in der Küchenzeile und seinem Zimmer etwas auf. Er schob Bücher an ihren richtigen Platz, goss die einsame Pflanze auf dem Fensterbrett und wusch ihr Frühstücksgeschirr ab. Zum Schluss nahm er ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Kommode und legte es auf den Küchentisch. Danach stand er wieder vor der Tür.

Was war schief gegangen?

Alles hatte gut ausgesehen, als er Tom inmitten seiner Freunde zurückgelassen hatte.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden und noch etwas mehr ablenken, da hörte er ein Geräusch aus Toms Zimmer.

„Tom", sagte er. „Ich komme jetzt rein."

Tom saß in einer Ecke des Raumes auf seinem Bett, sein Kissen auf seinen Knien. So wie es aussah, diente das Kissen als Geräuschdämpfer. Er reagierte weder auf Harry, als er hereinkam, noch als er das Kissen wegnahm. Erst als Harry ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern legte, sah er ihn an und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Wie es aussah, brauchte er das Kissen nicht mal. Die Tränen rannen ihm in völliger Stille die Wangen hinunter, seine Schluchzer waren nicht zu hören, sondern nur zu spüren. Harry schlang auch noch den anderen um den Jungen und zog ihn an seine Brust. Er hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn langsam vor und zurück. „Shhh..." Toms kleine Hände fanden jetzt die Rückseite von Harrys T-Shirt und hielten sich daran fest. Harry fuhr Tom durch die Haare und murmelte weiter beruhigende Sachen, bis er spürte, dass sein Schützling aufgehört hatte zu weinen. „Besser?", fragte er.

Tom nickte in Harrys T-Shirt hinein.

„Sieh mich an, Tom."

Es dauert einen Moment, doch dann enthakte sich Tom langsam von ihm und schaute ihn an. Harry ließ seine Arme lose um ihn und lächelte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Sagst du mir, was los war?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst du nicht... oder willst du nicht?"

Tom überlegte. „Beides?"

Harry drückte ihn noch einmal und ließ ihn dann los, als er aufstand. „In Ordnung. Solltest du später mit mir darüber reden wollen... du weißt, wo du mich findest. – Wollen wir rausgehen?"

Der Erstklässler stimmte zu und sie gingen in den Hof. Harry hatte zuerst den Park vorgeschlagen, aber Tom hatte nicht gewollt. Er fühlte, dass es etwas mit Toms Gefühlsausbruch zu tun hatte und ließ Tom entscheiden, wohin sie gingen. Er hoffte allerdings auch, dass er ihm noch sagen würde, warum er so geweint hatte. Sie spielten eine Weile mit dem Ball und dann, als sie außer Atem waren und auf den untersten Treppenstufen saßen, zog Harry das Päckchen hervor, das er vorhin aus der Kommode geholt hatte. „Das ist für dich", sagte er und reichte es Tom.

Der Junge schaute es erst staunend an, grinste dann und riss in reinster Jungenmanier das Packpapier von dem Geschenk. „Eine Mu – Mun...ndharmonika! Danke, Harry!" Und sie war richtig schön eingepackt, in einen kleinen Karton mit einem bunten Bild drauf. Für einen Waisenjungen, der so gut wie nie eigenes Spielzeug gehabt hatte und Geschenke nur von spendenwilligen Leuten zu Weihnachten kannte, war das einfach toll. Zuerst hörte sich es natürlich alles etwas schief an, aber er hatte den Dreh schnell raus und spielte schöne Melodien. Harry sang unsinnigen Text dazu und klatschte.

Beim Abendessen klebten Toms Lippen immer noch an dem Instrument und Harry fragte sich, wie er ihn dazu bringen sollte, was zu essen. – Mal davon abgesehen, dass es ihm doch langsam auf die Nerven ging. Aber das würde er Tom natürlich nicht sagen. Er hatte ihn immerhin ermutigt zu spielen und zu üben und Harry war froh darüber, wie offen Tom inzwischen mit ihm war.

Es stellte sich schließlich jedoch heraus, dass er sich gar keine Sorgen hätte machen brauchen, denn sobald das Essen vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, legte Tom die Mundharmonika zur Seite. Einerseits fand er das befriedigend und andererseits... nunja, es zeigte wieder einmal wo Tom herkam: Aus einem Waisenhaus, in dem er in Kriegszeiten gelebt hatte und dessen Betreuer nicht unbedingt viel Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatten. Zusätzlich noch sein Status unter den anderen Kindern und die beliebte Form der Bestrafung Kindern mindestens das Abendessen zu verweigern... Harry hatte das mit den Dursleys oft genug selbst erlebt. Natürlich würde Tom immer essen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte. Die Versorgungslage könnte sich ja ändern oder Harry könnte auf die Idee kommen ihn ohne Essen ins Bett zu schicken. Nicht, dass Harry das jemals tun würde. Aber das wusste Tom noch nicht. Diese Verhaltensweise war wahrscheinlich so internalisiert, dass er nicht darüber nachdachte. Es war natürlich für ihn. Und das machte Harry wütend! Es sollte nicht so sein. Für kein Kind.

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, setzte sich Tom gegenüber und aß sein eigenes Abendessen. Dabei war er in Gedanken wieder mal bei den unfassbar anmutenden letzten Wochen. Er war vorläufiger Vormund von Tom Marvolo Riddle und nur einen Schritt von einer richtigen Adoption entfernt. Tom würde sein Sohn sein; vielleicht sogar seinen Namen annehmen. In der Mugglewelt wäre es Evans. Aber das Ministerium kannte seinen richtigen Namen. Tom würde später Tom Marvolo Riddle-Potter sein. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger machte Harry das aus. Täglich kümmerte er sich um den Sechsjährigen, lernte ihn kennen und mögen, sorgte sich um ihn...

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Der Junge, der ohne sein Eingreifen Lord Voldemort geworden wäre... vielleicht sogar immer noch werden könnte.

Und Harry fand, dass er nicht mehr nur länger seiner Pflicht nachkam. Er _wollte_ jetzt tun, was er tat. Er wollte für ihn sorgen...

* * *

Next: 'Zauberei'

* * *

Note: Hallo ihrs! Erstmal: Lest alle HP7! Das Buch ist der Hammer! Richtig Spitze! Aufregend und traurig und spannend und... also ich fands wirklich prima! Man ist sofort drin und auch wenn man mehr als einmal denkt ‚Nein! Das kann's doch nicht sein!', so hat Rowling da wirklich einen Spitzenjob gemacht. Es passt alles, Handlungsfäden werden beendet, Charaktere ausgefeilt, einige Fan-Gedanken bestätigt und andere wieder nicht... es passiert einfach so viel, dass ich es zwar sicherlich noch einmal lesen werde, um alles wirklich zu verinnerlichen. Aber ich denke mal, nach dem 2.Mal werde ich es noch mehr mögen. Wirklich ein würdiger Abschluss!

Zu diesem Kapitel: Ihr fragt euch sicher, was das sollte mit Toms Tränenausbruch. Das wird noch erklärt. Nur schön Geduld.

Dann... danke ich euch natürlich wieder für eure Reviews!

LittleLion: Ich nehm's mir zu Herzen! Aber das ist auch leicht, weil ich nämlich auf jeden Fall mit Harry an der Hand wieder ins Ministerium zurückkehren werde – irgendwann. Und da wird's dann sicher auch eine Art Rückblick geben oder so etwas in der Richtung. Okay:-)

Maha, hier kam der nächste Schlag! Aber erwarte lieber nicht, dass es immer so schnell mit den Updates geht. Denn immerhin... wie viele Geschichten schreibe ich gerade? Drei aktiv... plus Claire Trent, bei der ich erstmal aufgehört habe, bis ich etwas weniger viel zu tun habe - plus (!) meine Vordiplomarbeit! Ja, ganz recht! Und davor hab ich ehrlich gesagt etwas Bammel! - Trotzdem, ab und zu mal ein Kapitel schreiben ist als Stressablenkung auch ganz gut :-)

Valerian! Ja, du hast's erraten! ‚Seven Days' – ich mag die Serie und es hat einfach so schön reingepasst :-)

Hac.potter, gute Frage! Ich werde nicht alles beschreiben. Ich beabsichtige schon Sprünge zu machen. Obwohl ein bisschen Vor-Hogwarts sicher nicht schadet. Gerade hier muss ja eine Veränderung für Tom eintreten und das muss einfach deutlich werden.

Marlice, danke schön :-) Ich bemüh mich!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	6. Komm zu mir

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie das läuft: ‚Harry Potter' gehört nicht mir. Ich beabsichtige keine Rechtsverletzungen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. – Alles klar soweit?

Summary: _Was wäre wenn..._ Tom Riddle nicht seine gesamte Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, sondern sich jemand seiner angenommen hätte?

Note: Hallo! Da bin ich wieder!

Das Kapitel ist etwas... anders geworden, als ich dachte. Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten als Erklärung für Toms Verhalten nach seinem ersten Schultag im Sinn. Nun, die zweite hat gewonnen und damit wird die Sache in diesem Kapitel etwas düsterer als geplant.

Erfreulich dagegen ist das Maß an Reviews! Ihr seid echt prima!

Ich denke mal die Fragen, die ihr bezüglich der Magie und Harrys Beruf gestellt habt werden sich in den nächsten Kapiteln klären.

* * *

6 – Komm zu mir

Der zweite Schultag endete ähnlich wie der erste. Zwar weinte Tom diesmal nicht, aber er war eindeutig niedergeschlagen. Harry fragte ihn wieder, was ihn bedrückte und wieder gab der Junge ihm keine Antwort. So ließ er es also erst einmal gut sein. Dennoch blieb Harry wachsam. Es verging ein weiterer Tag und noch einer, dann wurde es eine Woche und schließlich war es ein Monat und Harry war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Tom war nicht mehr nur nach der Schule niedergeschlagen, nein, er war es überhaupt. Und jedes Mal, wenn Harry versuchte ihn darauf anzusprechen, blockte er ab. Manchmal weinte er, manchmal ignorierte er ihn oder ließ sich einfach von Harry drücken, bis er dann lächelte und fragte, was es zum Abendessen gab. Die Signale waren einfach so widersprüchlich, dass Harry zwar wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte aber nicht wusste, _was_ es war.

Am nächsten Morgen sorgte er dafür, dass sie etwas früher in der Schule waren. Er verabschiedete seinen Schützling auf den Spielplatz und ging dann zu Mrs.Levie.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs.Levie."

„Ah, guten Morgen. Mr.Evans, richtig?"

Harry lächelte. Wunderschön, wenn die Leute ihn nicht gleich erkannten. „Ja, genau. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Ihnen an Tom vielleicht etwas aufgefallen ist?"

Die Lehrerin sah zu Tom hinüber, der gerade auf einer Schaukel saß und legte dann nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Er scheint ein netter kleiner aufgeweckter Junge zu sein, Mr.Evans. Manchmal etwas ruhig. Aber das könnte auch die Umstellung auf die Schule sein. Wollen Sie auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?"

„Ja. Als ich ihn nach seinem ersten Schultag hier abholte hat er zu Hause geweint. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was los ist. Und seitdem war er wirklich... traurig, schätze ich. In sich zurückgezogen. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem Sie wissen und ich nicht?"

Mrs.Levie schüttelte den Kop. „Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, hat er Freundschaft mit ein paar Jungs und einem Mädchen geschlossen. Es ist durchaus normal, dass Kinder nicht mit _allen_ ihrer Altersgenossen gleichermaßen gut zurechtkommen."

„Hmm..." Harry sah ein weiteres Mal zu Tom und dann wieder zu seiner Lehrerin. „Na gut... dann, danke für die Auskunft. Ich hole ihn heute Nachmittag dann wieder ab."

„Gern geschehen, Mr.Evans. Es ist immer schön, zu sehen, wenn Eltern Interesse an ihren Kindern zeigen. Einen Schönen Tag noch!"

„Gleichfalls. Auf Wiedersehen!" Harry schüttelte Mrs.Levies Hand, winkte Tom und ging.

* * *

Er machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg, kaufte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten ein, brachte die Einkäufe weg, sprach mit ein paar Nachbarn und ging schließlich in den Park. Was machte er nur mit Tom? Er hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl. Irgendetwas ging vor sich und Tom wollte ihm einfach nicht sagen, was es war! Und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich und mit dem der Junge niedergeschlagener wurde hatte Harry ein schlechteres Gefühl. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, es so schleifen zu lassen. Ein Monat... und er hatte bisher nichts getan außer mit der Mutter von Jeff und Louise zu reden – und heute Morgen mit Mrs.Levie.

Nun gut... Harry entschloss sich, nicht länger zu warten. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt so lange wie möglich ohne Magie auszukommen. Aber verzweifelte Situationen... ja, er war inzwischen verzweifelt. Also machte er einen Abstecher zur Wohnung und suchte seinen Umhang aus dem Versteck. Dann ging er eiligen Schrittes zurück zur _Thompson Primary_ _School_. Er nickte der Sekretärin zu, der er begegnete und suchte die Toilette auf, um dort den Umhang überzustreifen. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich noch einmal um. Es war keiner weiter zu sehen. Gut, so würde keiner erwarten, dass er wieder raus kam. Hm, wo nun aber keiner zu sehen war, könnte er doch auch den Umhang gleich überziehen? Nicht, dass jemand sah, wie die Tür sich von allein öffnete? Dann also sofort.

Als der sanfte Stoff schließlich einmal mehr vertraut über seinen Körper glitt konnte er die Spur Wehmut, die ihn durchdrang nicht vermeiden. Hogwarts... die vielen Male, die er mit Hermione und Ron unter dem Umhang durch die Gänge geschlichen war... immer auf der Hut...

Er sah von links nach rechts, unsicher, wohin er als Nächstes gehen sollte. Zum Klassenraum? Und von da aus weitersehen? Der Spielplatz? Der Keller?

Ja... der Keller. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber beim Gedanken daran wurde er unruhig. Zielstrebig ging er zur Treppe und dann nach unten. Wie erwartet erstreckte sich unter dem gesamten Grundstück ein großer Keller. Er wusste, dass es am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Verbindungstür zum Keller des nächstes Hauses gab. Doch noch sah er ihn nicht. Er sah Kisten und Gerätschaften, verschiedene Gänge, in denen Dinge aufbewahrt wurden. Und er hörte Stimmen. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet; die Lichtquelle schien eine Lampe im hinteren Teil des Kellers zu sein. Harry versuchte sich so leise wie möglich fortzubewegen und folgte den Stimmen zu ihrem Ursprung. Durch das Gewölbe waren sie verzerrt. Es ließen sich aber unterschiedliche ausmachen und als Harry bemerkte, dass eine davon die seines Schützlings war, ging er schneller.

Als er schließlich ankam, erstarrte er für einen Moment bei der Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Eine Gruppe von Kindern und Jugendlichen stand im Kreis. Sie waren zu siebt und ihre Kleidung war in unterschiedlich gutem bzw. schlechtem Zustand genau wie ihr Alter von ungefähr sechs bis fünfzehn reichte. Tom stand in der Mitte des Kreises, die Schultern zusammengezogen, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Er war nackt. An seinen Knien, Händen und Ellenbogen waren Schürfwunden. Es wurde klar, woher sie kamen, als ein vielleicht 12jähriger an einem Strick zog und Tom ein weiteres Mal auf den harten Betonboden fiel. Die anderen lachten. Der scheinbar älteste der Jungs hob eine Hand, woraufhin sie verstummten und ihren Anführer erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Na wie ist das, Riddle? Sag doch mal was, mein Süßer? So still heute, was? Dem werden wir Abhilfe leisten müssen. – Na komm, du weißt doch inzwischen wie das läuft: ein kleines Bitte... für jeden von uns persönlich überbracht zu unseren Füßen und du darfst gehen... – STEH AUF!" Tom, der leise vor sich hinweinte bemühte sich zitternd aufzustehen, sagte aber kein Wort.

Harry jedenfalls hatte genug gesehen. Er warf den Umhang von sich, war mit einem langen Schritt bei dem Wortführer und umfasste seine Kehle. Die anderen sechs wichen mit großen Augen von ihnen zurück. „Was-?"

Harry ignorierte, wie die Hände des Jungen, den er würgte zu dessen Hals schlossen und sah die Versammelten an. Sein Blick sprach Bände und bei der Stimme, die seinen Worten Nachdruck verlieh, mussten sie nicht zweifeln, dass er es ernst meinte. „Niemand... und ich meine niemand... vergreift sich an meiner Familie ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Ihr habt die unglückliche Wahl getroffen Tom zu belästigen und jetzt habt ihr es mit mir zu tun. Wie ist das, wenn man mal nicht der Stärkere ist? Wenn man keine Wahl hat und hilflos ist? – Oh ich weiß, die meisten von euch sind vermutlich deshalb so gekleidet, weil ihr Straßenkinder oder aus dem Waisenhaus seid. Nun, lasst mich euch eins sagen: Nur, weil ihr in der Vergangenheit Pech hattet, weil es euch selbst jetzt vielleicht noch beschissen geht, habt ihr kein Recht einen Menschen zu quälen, ob das nun Tom ist oder irgendjemand anders. Seht ihr, was ich mit eurem Freund hier mache? Was würde mich daran hindern einfach so lange zuzudrücken, bis er tot ist? Seht ihr, wie nervös ihn der Gedanke macht? Oder könnte das wilde um sich schlagen vielleicht auch ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass es bald soweit ist? Na wie sieht's aus? Was denkt ihr? Soll ich ihn loslassen?"

Die Jugendlichen sahen ihn unsicher an, sahen dann wieder zu ihrem ‚Freund', der seltsame Laute von sich gab. Harrys Griff war weiterhin fest und seine Miene versprach keine Gnade. Als jedoch die Bewegungen des Jungen schwächer wurden, trat einer der Jungs zögerlich vor. „B-bitte, lassen Sie ihn los."

Harry lächelte ohne Freude – ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. „Sieh mal einer an, es geht also. Und wenn ich fragen darf... Wie oft habt ihr Tom nach einem einfachen Bitte gehen lassen? Wie oft habt ihr aufgehört, nur weil er nicht mehr konnte? Wie ist das hier irgendwie anders?"

Die nachlassenden Zuckungen seines Opfers ließen die anderen panisch werden. Der Junge, der eben schon gesprochen hatte, rief aus: „Bitte, jetzt lassen Sie ihn los, verdammt noch mal!" Ein anderer schrie: „Wir sind keine Mörder!"

Der einzige Erwachsene im Raum ließ seine ruhige Maske verschwinden und schrie zurück: „Oh doch, das seid ihr! Ihr seid Mörder, jeder einzelne von euch, der sich hieran beteiligt hat! Jeder einzelne, der nur hier stand und zugesehen hat, wie Tom gequält wurde! Mord ist nicht nur der Akt des Mordes eines anderen menschlichen Wesens! Mord ist genauso der Akt der Zerstörung seiner selbst von so selbstgefälligen dummen kleinen Gören wie euch, die es nicht besser wissen, sich aber gleichzeitig für ach so klug halten, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, was sie anrichten! – Und ihr wollt mir sagen, dass euch das Leben eures _Freundes _hier wichtig ist? Ihr habt doch nur Angst! Zum Glück für euch bin _ich_ nicht so wie ihr!" Damit ließ er angeekelt von dem Jungen und sich selbst los. Der Anführer der Bande klappte zusammen, keuchte und schnappte am Boden nach Luft. Harry sah jeden einzelnen von den sechs anderen kalt an. „Wenn ihr es wagen solltet euch noch einmal an Tom zu vergreifen oder ich sehe, wie ihr es bei einem anderen macht, dann gnade euch Gott! Ihr werdet nicht mehr so einfach davonkommen! – Geht!" Sie beeilten sich wegzukommen. Zwei von ihnen hoben ihren Boss vom Boden auf, darauf bedacht, so viel Abstand zwischen sich und Harry wie möglich zu bringen.

Als sie schließlich weg waren, ließ Harry seinen Zorn los und betrachtete in Sorge und Angst das kleine Bündel Mensch, das vor ihm auf dem Boden saß, die Knie angezogen, den Kopf gesenkt und die Arme schützend um die Beine liegend.

Es tat weh, Tom so zu sehen. Er ging zu ihm, kniete sich hin und schloss ihn in die Arme. Zuerst zuckte Tom vor ihm zurück, versuchte zu entkommen, doch Harry ließ nicht los. Er flüsterte beruhigende Worte und hoffte, dass sie zu ihm durchdrangen. Als Tom sich schließlich entspannte und sich umarmen ließ, fuhr ihm Harry liebevoll durchs Haar. Doch das schien zu viel zu sein. Toms leises Weinen wurde zu lauten Schluchzern und sein gerade entspannter Körper spannte sich wieder an, als er sich an Harry festkrallte. „Pshhh... ist gut, Tom... ich bin da. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Alles ist gut."

* * *

Nichts war gut für Tom gewesen im letzten Monat. Dabei hatte sein erster Schultag gut genug angefangen. Jeff und Louise hatten ihn in ihre Gruppe geholt und sie hatten noch ein bisschen geschwatzt und ihn mit den anderen bekannt gemacht. Alles war gut gewesen, bis Mrs.Levie ihre Schüler zur Ruhe aufgefordert hatte. Sie setzten sich alle und Tom hätte natürlich am liebsten neben seinen zwei Freunden gesessen, also merkte er erst, als er sich zu seinem Banknachbarn umdrehte, zu wem er sich da eigentlich dazugesetzt hatte. Als der andere sah, wie Toms Augen vor Schrecken größer wurden, lächelte er ein Lächeln, das alles andere als nett. „Hallo Tom."

Dann hatte Mrs.Levie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tafel gelenkt. Tom versuchte zu folgen, aber der Siebenjährige neben ihm lenkte ihn allein durch seine Anwesenheit ab. Benjamin war ein Junge aus dem Waisenhaus. Obwohl nur ein Jahr älter als Tom hatte er in der Hierarchie der Jungs eindeutig über ihm gestanden. Ja, so konnte das schon gehen, wenn man sich nicht zu schade war die Drecksarbeit für andere zu machen und den Speichellecker zu spielen. Tom hatte das nie gemacht. Problem: Ben wusste ziemlich genau über Tom Bescheid, kannte seine Schwächen und hatte ihm schon in der Vergangenheit nur zu gern Schwierigkeiten bereitet.

Wie sich noch am ersten Tag herausstellte, tat er das auch hier. Er bemühte sich in den Pausen nach Leibeskräften andere davon abzuhalten, mit Tom Freundschaft zu schließen. Jeff und Louise ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken und da auch schon ein paar andere Tom vor Bens Manipulation kennen gelernt hatten, hielt sich die Beeinflussung in Grenzen. Dennoch gewann Ben viele auf seine Seite und so kam es, dass schon am ersten Schultag die Klasse in zwei Lager gespalten wurde. Mrs.Levie bemerkte davon nichts, spielte sich alles doch in den Pausen oder später beim Spielen auf dem Hof ab. Am Nachmittag waren Toms neue und alte Freunde zuversichtlich, dass Ben eigentlich nur ein kleines Licht war. Was konnte er noch mehr machen als das, was er heute getan hatte? Sie waren sechs! Nun, Tom selbst wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war. Wie es jedoch schien, wollte auch Ben ihn dessen noch einmal versichern und fing ihn auf der Toilette ab, wo der ältere Junge Tom gegen eine Wand drückte. „Hast gedacht, du bist jetzt weg von uns, hm? Mein Glück, dass mich letzte Woche auch jemand aus dem Heim geholt hat! Stell dir vor, jetzt kann ich dich für die Jungs im Auge behalten... und wer weiß... vielleicht kommen sie auch mal zu Besuch!"

Und sie kamen zu Besuch, drei Tage später. Tom war sich im Nachhinein nicht sicher, wie er eigentlich im Keller gelandet war. Einen Moment war er draußen beim Spielen und im nächsten folgte er Ben auf der Treppe nach unten. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Vielleicht hätte er Ben einfach alles ausplaudern lassen sollen, was er über die mysteriösen ‚Unfälle' im Waisenhaus wusste. Wäre das schlimmer gewesen als das, was sich die nächsten Wochen unten im Keller abspielte?

Und wieso merkte nie jemand etwas? Die meisten von Toms Freunden dachten, dass sich die Lage zwischen Tom und Ben wieder beruhigt hatte. Da er und _seine_ Freunde sich ihnen gegenüber jedoch immer noch unmöglich aufführten und Tom nichts dagegen sagte, hatten sich von Tom irgendwie alle etwas distanziert. Louise war die einzige, die zu spüren schien, dass entgegen allen Anschein etwas nicht stimmte. Sie versuchte ab und zu mit Tom darüber zu reden, doch er blockte ab. Am Anfang war er einfach stur und wusste, dass, wenn er etwas sagte Ben ihnen allen sagen würde, was für ein Freak er eigentlich war. Später schämte er sich einfach zu sehr. Auf die Idee mit Harry zu sprechen, kam er nicht. Genau wie bei Louise verstand Tom noch nicht, warum er ihm würde helfen wollen. Noch nie hatte jemand ihm geholfen. Er war wie immer allein mit seinen Problemen gewesen und plötzlich waren seine schlimmsten Zeiten im Waisenhaus wieder auferstanden. Da die Jungs bald merkten, dass sie hier keiner zurückhielt – alle dachten die beiden Erstklässler würden gemeinsam die Schule erkunden und verstecken spielen - und Tom dank seiner Freak-Kräfte am nächsten Tag meist ohne Wunden oder blaue Flecke auftauchte, wurden ihre _Besuche _immer grausamer.

Plötzlich Harry in seiner persönlichen Hölle zu sehen war ein Schock gewesen. Dann hatte der immer freundliche und zuvorkommende Harry den Jungs auch noch richtig Angst gemacht – eine Seite an Harry, die Tom überhaupt nicht kannte. Fast bekam er selbst Angst vor ihm. Fast. Aber seltsamerweise erkannte er da, dass er wusste, dass Harry ihm niemals wehtun würde.

Vorherrschend war die Scham über die Situation in der er ihn gefunden hatte. Und Furcht davor, ob Harry ihn jetzt noch würde haben wollen.

Aber er als die anderen weg waren, kam er zu ihm, ging auf die Knie und umarmte ihn. Toms erster Instinkt war es zu flüchten, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und hielt ihn weiter fest. Genau das war es, was er brauchte. Jemand, der nicht so leicht aufgab.

Tom sog die beruhigenden Worte in sich auf, spürte, wie ein Gefühl der Ruhe ihn übermannte, so als wären sie nicht immer noch im Keller der Schule, wo er wenige Minuten zuvor von anderen Kindern und Jugendlichen gedemütigt und gequält worden war – so wie die drei Wochen zuvor.

Die Ruhe in ihm verschwand schlagartig, als Harry ihm durch die Haare strich. Die einfache Geste war alles, was die vielen Stunden in diesem Kellergewölbe nicht gewesen waren.

* * *

Nachdem Tom wieder etwas ruhiger war, beugte Harry sich vor und nahm das Seil von Toms Knöcheln. „Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen?" Der Junge nickte still. Harry sah sich um und holte seine Sachen zusammen. „Ich weiß, dass wird jetzt etwas wehtun, aber zu Hause kümmern wir uns um deine Wunden, okay?" Er half ihm beim Anziehen und nahm ihn dann hoch. Tom schlang wortlos Arme und Beine um ihn, dankbar für die Nähe. So musste er nicht laufen, musste sich nicht umsehen, sondern konnte einfach Harry alles machen lassen und sich sicher sein, das alles gut war.

Harry ging mit seiner wertvollen Last nach oben. „Mr.Evans?"

Er sah die Schulleiterin über Toms Scheitel hinweg an. „Mrs.Jenkins..."

„Wieso ist Tom nicht draußen? Holen Sie ihn heute früher ab?"

„Hm, lassen Sie mich überlegen, wieso er nicht draußen ist. Könnte es daran liegen, dass er im letzten Monat so gut wie nie draußen war?"

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie da sagen, Mr.Evans!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, Mrs.Jenkins. Es tut mir leid, aber wir werden jetzt gehen. Morgen früh würde ich gerne mit Ihnen und Mrs.Levie sprechen. Können Sie das arrangieren?"

Die Frau sah ihn irritiert an – Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man so mit ihr sprach. -, nickte aber dann nach einem Blick auf Tom. „Sicher. Vor der ersten Stunde. Sieben Uhr?"

„Einverstanden. Guten Tag, Mrs.Jenkins."

* * *

Harry rubbelte Tom nach der Dusche mit einem flauschigen Handtuch ab, darauf bedacht, seine Schürfwunden nur vorsichtig abzutupfen. Sie gingen zurück in ihre Wohnung und Harry sagte Tom sich auf sein Bett setzen sollte. Einen Moment später setzte er sich dazu, bewaffnet mit Pflaster, einer Schere und Mullbinden.

Tom sah zu, wie Harry ihn verarztete und hob wenn gewünscht den Arm oder drehte sich um. Als er dann halb einer Mumie glich und Harry fertig zu sein schien, fragte er: „Harry?"

„Ja, Tom?"

„Bis du böse auf mich?"

„Nein", sagte Harry ohne zu zögern und klang überrascht. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry sah, dass eine etwas größere Erklärung nötig war. „Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin traurig, weil ich dir nicht früher helfen konnte, weil du das alles allein durchstehen musstest."

Toms Augen wurden wieder feucht. „Tut mir leid."

Harry legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es an. Toms Blick folgte ihm. „Dir muss nichts leid tun. Nur... du musst wirklich verstehen, dass du mit mir reden kannst. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Stell mir Fragen oder bitte mich um Rat und ich werde mich bemühen eine gute Antwort zu finden. Denkst du, du kannst das in Zukunft tun? Zu mir kommen?"

Tom nickte nach einem Moment.

„Versprichst du es mir?"

„Ich verspreche es."

* * *

...

* * *

Note: Tadaaa... gut, nicht gut? Entsetzt? Kinder können grausam sein...

Schreibt mir!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

June22


End file.
